User talk:ChineseLegolas/Archive2
You can carry through wih your Chibi plans. I sadly do not have the time to do my idea. T'o'a'T'u's'k''' 02:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) My Steam name is ToaTusk. Friending may or may not work because my account is limited until I make a purchase. '''To'a'T'u's'k' 13:31, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:review Not formally (although now that it seems like there's interest, I might go ahead and formalize it) but if there's something you'd like a critique on, I'm definitely willing. It would have to be something relatively brief though--4000 words would be my absolute upper limit (either a short story or an excerpt from a longer story). ToaAuserv 02:19, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Are you on? If so, fancy a chat? Are you on? If so, fancy a chat? Look at my last two messages and guess XD Very. Ready to behave this time? Very well. The chat ban shall stay in place. I'm actually surprised anyone has even found any pictures of that Moc, as it is a scrapped character from about a year ago XD. I guess I could take a picture of how it's built. What exactly did he have in mind as far as editing the design? 17:41, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I found this, and woundered ifyou'ld like to try it. Hi! You said that the only fps that yo've played is TF2 right? I was wondering if you would like to play an fps I play a lot. It's called DOOM. It'sa very old, yet famou fps. If you want to try it, just google "DOOM triple pac" and look for it on a site called newgrounds. The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 23:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. I deleted a lot of photos that day and mistakes can be made, especially dealing with just so many files without pages. However, I will remind you that I am under absolutely no obligation to notify a user when an unused file from a month ago is deleted, especially considering just how many files are deleted. I counted just over a hundred on Monday night. Moreover, I think you know yourself just how easy it is to have a file restored, so I'm not entirely sure what complaining about me specifically "deleting my files" hopes to achieve. Nor do I really see why you're complaining about having to re-convert it when you've already re-uploaded it. Seems pretty after-the-fact. Best I can do is undelete the file, but it seems there's no longer a need. Hey, you may have saw me say this in chat last night, but I got into making some SFM TF2 Loadout Wallpapers. I already made one of my Spy, so I decided to make one of your Engineer. Hope you like! They aren't all that good, but I had no idea that these thing were so easy to create... 17:14, April 29, 2015 (UTC) As requested, Reller's forearms. Not completely taken apart, but I figured that you could easily work out what it's made of. Rellerforearm1.JPG Rellerforearm2.JPG Rellerforearm3.JPG Rellerforearm4.JPG Rellerforearm5.JPG —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 16:13, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Twinkie Craft So, is the server only going to be open on the weekends? Or will it be open during the week at specific times? Just wondering. Also, please set a warp at the shop to the fire dungeon so I can get there quicker. -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 16:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) oh what twinkiecraft is stil a thing i lost the ip TheVinnyLord long time no see Hiya! Kolofu Is it alright if I use Kolofu for Remnants of the Great Beings at some point in the future? Request Hey, Bub. I know you keep saying that you're done with making MoCs, but I was wondering if you could make a MoC of my character Mortis. Don't really care when it gets done, but seeing as he's going to become a bit more prominant in the upcoming issues of Guardians, I'd like to have a MoC version of him on his article along with the illustrations I've made already, and I really think that you'd do Mortis' design the most justice. So... pwetty pwease? Excelsior! 21:45, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Whichever mask you think would work best. If you feel up to it, you could try a custom mask, though I would think it would be easier to use a skull grinder/ basher/ scorpion/ warrior mask, or a mask of control. You could paint the mask if you wanted, but I think the silver skull masks would be sufficient by themselves. Excelsior! 02:18, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. You too. :) Ooo, lists. Fun. Here's one in return: *Done. *You're welcome. I have my moments. *It's fine. It was a rather ridiculous debate anyways. Gott dammt, I never know of this stuff... thanks for letting me know at least. [[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 11:26, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey! It's been a while, and I've been suffering from an on-and-off writers' block recently, but I'm trying to patch things up now. Could you come to the Drive doc? I need to discuss something. :P Toa Fairon ' Ohman! I forgot I'd had the page open after I'd waited for a while. I'll get on CBW chat tomorrow when I have the time (probably not), and then we can chat more. I've been quite busy these past few weeks and haven't gotten to writing much. I do, however, have some of chapter fourteen written which I'll post. Would you give some feedback on that? I've got a feeling it's a bit lacking in terms of overall feel when compared to the previous writings. 'Toa Fairon ' Posted it on the doc! I'll see your feedback coming 'round. Should I check ''Pandemonium as well? 'Toa Fairon ' Very well. There, I formally released the BO Universe page. Happy? (I know, I know, you added the 'stub' template there because you were that enthusiastic to read it. =P ) Just wondering; am I allowed to remove the stub template, or does an administrator have to do it? GONEL WAS HERE on 02:05, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Heya! I edited the Dark Future doc, could you review it now? Also added the start of a new chapter. I've also been working on making nice pictures to make the storyline more visual as an experience, and it helps defining the planets and their regions better. Could you come on the doc to check? It's been too long. xD 'Toa Fairon ' Hello, CL. At the time of this message, I had recently kicked you from chat for being inactive. I realize this was a grossly intolerant act of cruelty which I never should've ever committed. I promise you, you have my sincerest apologies. -[[User:Pitcat|'''From]] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] ' ' Hey dude, how do you remove the timestamp from a signature? Thanks[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 19:56, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Ah, Thanks, man.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] Lifesaver :D Lifesaver :D For the love of gosh Please please do something about you sig. It messes things up royally for anyone who tries to leave a message below. Senpai plz. -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] Good work, dark one. You have my gratitude. On the eve of the end of the world you shall be one of the chosen few to rule by my side. Yeah, I only did sort of the bare minimum of research, as I didn't have much time left last night. Thank you for pointing it out, I'll go be more inclusive :P. Dude, let's do it. So, technicalities... *If there's a specific style you want the portraits to have, let me know *It's not like I would be opposed to drawing all... what was it, seventeen?... toa, it's just that that would be a lot of work. If you want me to draw all of the toa, though, I'll give it a go. Other than that, I'm good to go. Excelsior! So, before I get started on the actual toa, I'd like to get a stamp of approval on the look I've got with the brushes so far. If this will work, I'll get started on the Caine portrait. Excelsior! I completely forgot to ask. How close do you want the portraits to the actual sets? Excelsior! Okay, so this is what I've got right now. You're welcome to use it if it's to your satisfaction. Personally, I feel Caine could use a new pose and a few redraws. If you're happy with how it came out, though, I'll get started on the rest. Excelsior! Dude, that MMORPG you mentioned sounds awesome! I'd totally play that! Eureka Enderborn Chief Planeswalker (Send an Enderman) 05:22, June 25, 2016 (UTC) You've got one more edit to go :P. Here's take two, then. I'll get working on the rest of them. And I also gave it a transparent background, so you can add any background you want. Excelsior! Not sure about editing in the chain gun, but I can definitetly avoid cutting off weapons in future portraits. Excelsior! Oh hey, thanks for the welcome my fellow Apache haha ToaGatez (talk) 06:10, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Told you it was almost done. Excelsior! ILovePasta has a referral system, right? If so, how does it work (I don't wanna screw it up :P)? Here's the Kaixin portrait. Excelsior! Here's Elantra. Excelsior! The finished version of Kaede. Excelsior! Its wikify that only admins can remove, not stubs. I checked Invader's message, and it said wikify. Learn3read :P Ha ha... well I just wasted my time, then. :/ I'll continue adding categories then once those are deleted. [[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 17:40, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Coding Considering you're the only person I know on the wiki with extensive experience when it comes to coding in wikitext, I need some help making an infobox template for characters, this is what I have so far. Template:Test01 Yes. I realized I forgot to rename it, but oh well. I'm trying to make it where the image, and just the image would be underneath the name of the page (aka the black part) while all the information will be underneath the gray, customizable part. I want to kind of keep it as the same format as the typical infobox character templates we have. Where the darker colored part with that categorizes the information goes infront of the actual textbased information. I originally planned to make it three seperate templates and add them all into one template, but realized how difficult it would be to resize each template each time for various sizes. If you have any insight that could help, it would be greatly appreciated! [[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 18:51, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Yup. [[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 17:03, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Species, Group, Mask (Opt.), Status, Pronounciation, Powers, Tools,and Location. Sorry for the late response, rather not explain the details. [[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 21:26, August 5, 2016 (UTC) So, I'm not sure if you'll see this, but I figured that I'd give you what I had so far for my portrait of Vyander. Hey do you have discord or Skype? The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 07:43, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi hi hi there! It sure has been a while! I've managed to finish Dark Future in recent weeks. Was wondering if you were willing to do some checking-up on the final few chapters? I could send them to ya via Google Docs. 'Toa Fairon '